konizfandomcom-20200214-history
Swiss Royal Archives
The Swiss Archives stores all Documents, Important Messages, Events, and all other source of information. Due to a massive fire in 1745, the STC funded a project to rebuild the building, and keep more files. The Archives Building 'Detailed Swiss History' 'Dark Age' Dark Age Monarchs Phillipe V Clemente - 1707 ~ 1709 - Invaded during Spanish Expansion period. William I - 1709 ~ 1714 - First made Viceroy of the Swiss Province, he then ceded rule to Matthew I. Matthew I - 1714 ~ 1716 - Was made King by the former Viceroy. Was forced to resign in 1719 under heavy pressure by the Russian Empire. William I - 1716 ~ 1724 - Served as Prime Minister under Matthew I, and rose to become King at the former's abdication. 'Dark Age Timeline' 1200 - 1300 - Part of the barbaric Merovingian Kingdoms. 1300 - 1700 - Ruled by feudalistic kingdoms, which are present day Cantons. 1707 - Phillipe V Clemente, King of Spain, adds the Swiss Cantons to his growing empire. 1709 - Jassen Anderson, a anti-British privateer, is made Viceroy William I by King Phillipe. 1714 - Viceroy William cedes power to King Matthew I of Switzerland. 1716 - Matthew I is forced to abdicate due to intense pressure from Russia. 1729 - The Spanish under Phillipe V Clemente sweep throuh Berne, on their way to Venice. 1731 - In the aftermath of the Paradoxian War, a new clan arrives at Berne. 'Industrial Age' ''Industrial Age Monarchs'' Ryan I - 1731 ~ 1736 - Established the country under his control in 1731 with the help of his elder brother, Tyler, who eventually became William II. Ruling for several years, his reign was endured a large hostility with the Norwegian Empire, whose relations would be fixed in 1744, by William II. After 2 years of marriage to Queen Rose Macmorgan, she betrayed Ryan and the country. She was labeled as a traitor and exiled to the Yucatan Peninsula. He could not bear the pain, and in 1736, he eventually abandoned the throne and was disowned because of it. Matthew II - 1736 ~ 1738 - Although he only ruled for a short while, his reign is seen as Tyler Kroshbon's Rise to Power. After he resigned, he gave power to the former family that owned Switzerland, the Kroshbon family. William II - 1738 ~ 1746 - Tyler Kroshbon has set up a firm grasp over the cantons, allowing the people to vote, sending representatives to the other countries, establishing the Swiss Trading Company building up the military, and government, and forming the Swiss Marines, Swiss Intelligence Agency, and the Alpen Guard. David I - 1746 ~ 1747 - David Kroshbon, adoptive son of former king, Tyler Kroshbon, David became King of the Swiss shortly before the Fall of the Caribbean. He brought the nation to near economic collapse, with his futile war campaigns. Alexander I - 1747 ~ 1749 - Alexander Kroshbon, eldest pureborn son of Tyler Kroshbon, ascended to lead the nation when he seperated the Swiss from the Prussians in April of 1747. He ruled as Kopf for several months before restoring the Monarchy to Switzerland. Upon his annexation of Venice in January 1749, the Industrial Age is finally brought to an end. 'Industrial Age Timeline' 1731 - Tyler Krosbon takes control of Switzerland, and crowns his younger brother, King Ryan I. 1734 ~ 1735 - The Empire War spreads around Switzerland, claiming the lifes of thousands. 1735 - Queen Rose Macmorgan betrays the Swiss and fled to the Norwegian Empire. Soon after this, the war is brought to an end, when Norway is threatened by Britain. 1736 - Ryan I is disowned from the Kroshbon family and loses power. 1736 - Matthew O'malley takes control amidst a power vacuum and sets up his own government. He is crowned King Matthew II of Switzerland, later that year. 1737 - A political group called New Switzerland, led by the young revolutionary, Jozef Kohleschmied, begins the Swiss Revolution. 1738 - O'malley resigns and gives back power to the Kroshbon family. He retires to the Antama Estate, close to the Hassigos District of the Caribbean. August 1738 - The Kroshbon Family appoints Tyler Kroshbon as King of Switzerland and Head of the Family. He is crowned King William II of Switzerland September 1738 - Josef Archibald Kohleschmied is appointed as Prime Minister. September 1738 - Reforms are made throughout the Government and Military. September 1739 - Christopher Ironshot, one of the largest contributors to early Switzerland, and originally the right hand man of Tyler, retired from the navy, to be a productive government official and citizen, and manage his company, Ironshot Weapons Co. October 1740 - Tensions between Switzerland and Sweden rise. Admiral Ironshot is given a huge payment of ₣8,000 should he return to the Navy. October 1741 - The Swedish Queen corrupts General Richard Venables who turns on Switzerland. The Province of Jura attempts to rebel and take over the crown. However, the Swiss Armies march upon the rebels, sacking Jura, and in the process, the Ruchalatte Schloss is burned down. King William offers a Royal Pardon to Venables, who was suffering from an illness, and exiles Elizabeth I from Switzerland. December 1741 - Romania declares war on Switzerland and calls off the attack due to British Intervention, Richard Venables retires from Switzerland and leads nearly 3,400 British soldiers that were serving in the Swiss Army with him. Albert Spark takes his position of Lord Chancellor. December 1742 - The First Swiss Annual Parliament Meeting is called. January 1742 - Richard Venables rejoins Switzerland and continues his career as Duke of Jura. February 1743 - Lord Chancellor Elections start, and new policies are passed by the King; Kroshbon Pointe Military Academy is opened west of Geneva March 1745 - Construction on Bern Abbey starts under the supervision of Archbishop John Glorybane, and Lord Christopher Ironshot, for 10m Swiss Franc, funded by Ironshot. Later that month Karl Eugen of Wurttemberg betrays Switzerland and its people. It soon leads to war between Switzerland and Wurttemburg. Before the war, Wurttemburg radicals kidnap Prime Minister Josef Kohleschmied and hold him hostage. These terrorists are directly supported by the government of Wurttemburg. March 1746 - The Siege of Stuttgart leaves Wurttemberg as a province of Switzerland. April 1746 - William II takes a leave of absence from the throne, and makes his son, Benjamin, the regent. May 1746 - Regent-King Benjamin I has been rumored to been negotiating with Jack Daggerstealer, an enemy, with giving Wurttemburg to the UIC, a global terrorist organization. The Swiss soon find out, and the SIA, and SSO are on the case. May 1746 - Benjamin I had been disowned from the Royale Family and William II then took over the throne once again. To prevent further mishaps, William II would remain King, and new Prime Minister, Blau Wolfe XIII would take temporary command. May 1746 - Blau Wolfe XIII, Matthew O'Malley, Jack Daggerstealer, and several other swissmen start a Rebellion against The Royale Family. May 1746 - The Rebellion Leadership falls apart and the Rebellion is dissolved, the former Monarchy takes command, and begins to hunt down the rebels. July 1746 - Christopher Ironshot applies to become the Viceroy of Wurttemberg. It is reviewed and accepted by the King, who welcomes Ironshot back into Switzerland, and funds the creation of the Honor Guard Regiment of the Rhine, which will serve as the official Wurttemberg militia. July 1746 - Matthew O'Malley and Gavin Texan are brought to Court for Crimes against The Monarchy and People of Switzerland. July 1746 - Matthew O'Malley and Gavin Texan have been found guilty. Matthew O'Malley has been sentenced to Life in Witzwil Prison, while Gavin Texan has received the Death Penalty for Murder of thousands of civilian and military lives. It is later appealed and he is sentenced to Life in Witzwil Prison. August 1746 - King William II dies, and King David I takes his place. August 1746 - Nathaniel Huntington is appointed Prime Minister. October 1746 - Matthew O'Malley was rearrested, after escaping, and prosecuted for treason and murder. He is being held at Witzwil Prison. Chris Helmshot is appointed as Minister of Defense October 1746 - Switzerland invades Prussia and controls it as a province. December 1746 - Blau Wolf XIV is accepted as the new Minister of Finance. March 1747 - David I is forcefully abdicated after Prussian Nationalists defeat him in the Prussian Rebellion. April 1747 - Alexander Kroshbon returns to Switzerland and breaks it off from Prussia, forming the Swiss Confederation and ruling as Kopf. December 1747 - Kopf Alexander Kroshbon restores the Monarchy and begins his rule as Alexander I. June 1748 - King Alexander takes an extended leave of absence from the throne and appoints Genevieve de Adelaide as his Regent. December 1748 - King Alexander returns, and begins planning the Return to the Caribbean. January 1749 - Former Prime Minister Jozef Kohleschmied, the Duke of Zurich, wins the First Annual Election, and becomes Prime Minister once more. January 1749 - A deal is reached with the outgoing Doge of Venice, and Switzerland annexes it. Thus begins the Expansion Age. 'Expansion Age' ''Expansion Age Monarchs'' Alexander I - 1747 ~ present - Alexander Kroshbon, eldest pureborn son of Tyler Kroshbon, ascended to lead the nation when he seperated the Swiss from the Prussians in April of 1747. He ruled as Kopf for several months before restoring the Monarchy to Switzerland. Upon his annexation of Venice in January 1749, the Industrial Age is finally brought to an end. 'Expansion Age Timeline' January 1749 - The Annexation of Venice is orchestrated by Prime Minister Kohleschmied. The Swiss officially have a route to the sea, and begin preparations to return to the Caribbean. May 1749 - The Treaties of Padua and Ajaccio are signed. June 1749 - New alliances are made with Austria, France, and the Netherlands. June 1749 - The Treaty of Lucca is signed. July 1749 - The War of the Sardinian Succession begins. Lord Jozef Kohleschmied is taken captive and presumed deceased. Sir Giovanni de' Medici is appointed Acting Prime Minister. September 1749 - The Sardinian War is ended when Swiss and Austrian troops storm the capital city of Cagliari and execute Lord Ivan Decksteel, brother to King Ishmael Decksteel. January 1750 - Lord Jozef Kohleschmied loses the Second Annual General Election to Sir Jon Kroshbon, ending nearly 12 years of SPP (Swiss People's Party) leadership. March 1750 - The Treaty of Turin is signed. June 1750 - Prince Samuel Clemente betrays Switzerland and ignites the June Crisis. King Alexander orders the recreation of the Armed Guard, and reaches 100 members in four days. 'Armed Warfare' The Paradoxian War - The Spanish attack the British garrison in Berne, under Ryan Blademonk, in the Siege of Berne. The Empire War (1734-1735) - Kwagar Ocata of Norway leads his Empire in a campaign against the Swiss under Ryan I. It ends when Ryan is disowned and Matthew O'malley becomes King Matthew II. The Swiss Revolution (1737) - Started by young revolutionary, Jozef Kohleschmied, the revolution attempted to change the ways of the corrupted King, Matthew II. It was put down by Lord Tyler Kroshbon and his shock troops. Although it was short lived, it changed the nation by setting the precedents for a Constitution to come around 5 years later. The Jura Revolts (1741) - An esteemed Swissman named Richard Venables leads some rebellious country folk on the second Swiss rebellion. They are crushed in less then a week by 75,000 Swiss Infantry and Dragoons. The War of the Romanian Aggression (1741) - This war was coming, everyone knew. Romania has been threatening the Swiss government for many years. However, the British Empire's involvement on the Swiss side caused Romania to surrender, without fighting a single battle! Swiss Invasion of Wurttermberg (1745-1746) - King Charles Eugen I of Wurttemburg betrays Switzerland and the hostilities soon lead to war. In the end, with the Siege of Stuttgart, Wurttemberg becomes a province of Switzerland. The Swiss Civil War (1746) - Jack Daggerstealer, the new Minister of State, secretly funds a new rebellion. Matthew O'malley, returns to Switzerland after the Antama Estate is burned down (The 1746 Earthquake that occurred on Padre de Fugo and wiped out several districts, including the Hassigos District) and decides to join the rebel leadership of the Civil War. Blue, the Prime Minister, joined the rebels, which was a shock to everyone. Eventually, Great Britain intervines and returns the Kroshbon administration to power. The Prussian Rebellion (1747) - After David I's military campaigns left Prussia a Swiss province, John Scotsman formed a rebellion against the monarchy. When it was over, he had won and David was exiled to Russia. Alexander Kroshbon, William II's son, took power as Kopf, and later King. The War of Sardinian Succession (1749) - When the King of Sardinia, Ishmael Emmanuel Decksteel I, declared himself Emperor of Italy and claimed several Swiss territories as his own, the Swiss retaliated by launching an invasion of Sardinian Piedmont. 'Flags of Switzerland' SwitzerlandFlag1.png|1707 - 1731 SwitzerlandFlag.jpg|1731 - 1746 Wiki-background.png|1746 - 1747 320px-Early_Swiss_cross.svg.png|1747 - Present 'Portraits of Famous Swissmen' PrinceAlexandre.jpg|King Alexander I|link=User:LieutenantNigel Tyler cross bones.png|King William II (Deceased)|link=User:William_Seasteel Jozef.jpg|Lord Jozef Kohleschmied|link=User:JosephCoalSmythe JosephGrey.jpg|Lord Josef Grau|link=User:Sir Joseph Grey Cdac6deaf8aa77ce28dadb713ed2febc.jpg|Sir Jon Kroshbon Franz Xaver Winterhalter--Prince Albert.jpg|Sir Wilhelm Kohleschmied SirRichardVVV.jpg|Lord Rickard Venables (Deceased)|link=User:Lieutenant General Richard Venables 180px-Chris.png|Lord Christopher Ironshot (Deceased)|link=user:The Scotsman Blue's Swiss Protrait.jpg|Sir Blau Wolfe XIII (Deceased)|link=user:Blau Wolf XIII Category:Switzerland